Wanderer
by Rockstar River
Summary: My story is not pleasant, and, as much as I wish, it doesn't have a happy ending. It's important for you to understand though, so you'll know why I turned out the way I did.
1. Introduction

I'm a wanderer; that's what they call me. I belong nowhere, wanted by no one. I cheat and lie and steal, but that's survival. Nobody ever go anywhere by being afraid to fulfill their basic needs. I see people taking stuff all the time that's not theirs and it kills me to see them, so selfish, stealing things like CD's and clothes. Not me; I take what I need, not what I want. Who would have thought it'd keep me alive this long?

I was deemed hopeless, a lost cause if you will, the first time I ran away from a foster home. Many people, a total of 14 homes, tried to take me, to pretend I was their kid, but nothing worked. I wish I could stay in some of them forever, feeling safe and cared about. But they couldn't handle me; I'm too screwed up in the head.

I've been tossed around in the system for years. Kicked out, removed, and ran away from every home, all with good reason. My last escape was brutal, almost deadly. And the only thing harder than escaping is surviving out here, on the streets in the dead of winter.

But the streets are my home now. This is how my life unfolded. I'm not a bad person. I'm just simply trying to survive in this hell people like to call Earth. But know this. I will never return to a foster home or any other house of abuse. I will my life here on the streets of Detroit, wandering and surviving, because it's all I can do.


	2. The Beginning

My story is not pleasant, and, as much as I wish, it doesn't have a happy ending. It's important to understand though, so you'll know why I turned out the way I did. I'll start from the beginning, because that's usually the best place to start.

I came into this world like everyone else, a screaming, bloody mess. My parents, if that's what you want to call them, never had any intentions of loving me. I was merely an accident brought on by a restless night and too much booze. But now that I think about it, I can see that my mother did love me, although I knew deep down I was a burden to her.

My mom, a child herself, not even out of high school, ran away with my father when she found out she was pregnant. I lived with them for the first six years of my life, constantly in fear and pain. Even at six, I learned how to take care of myself. I learned how to steal food and, more importantly, I learned how to hide.

I knew Mom wanted to get out, but, much like myself, she was trapped. I don't know how she ever got involved with a man such as my father, but I always prayed she could find her happiness one day, maybe after I was gone.

I remember the night my journey really begins, Mom was early getting home from work. When she opened the door, she found my father with me, hurting me in a worse way than he ever could with his belt or his fist. He did that to me a lot, and I hated it. But I was afraid to tell Mom, she would be hurt if I did. Sometimes Dad brought his friends over on nights when Mom had to work, and those were the times I wanted to die.

So anyway, Mom found out about my secret pain that night, and I knew the moment I saw her face all hell was about to break loose. She yelled for him to stop, fear filling her big, blue eyes, as he threw me to the floor, his heavy boot colliding with my ribs. I muffled a whimper, knowing it would only make it worse.

The rest of that night is a blur in my mind, but sometimes it comes back to haunt me in the night. I remember a gun, the screaming and cursing, the pain rushing through my thin body as my father unleashed his furry. Red and blue lights filled the room. Mom died that night, too young to be put in the ground, but I got my wish, for Mom and I to escape. My dad went to prison, and I went into the backseat of a car driven by a man with a blue jacket. The police officers said he would take care of me, and I shuddered, knowing that it could only mean one thing. It was then I decided I deserved everything I got from my father, because nobody would even look me in the eye.

This man, James was his name, was kind and he spoke softly, but I kept my guard up, knowing what he was going to do to me. We drove for what seemed like hours, mostly in silence. The car pulled to a stop in front of a small, yellow house. James opened my door and I got out, keeping my eyes on my feet as we approached the door. He knocked, and I jumped, startled by the sound. I jumped again as the door swung open and we were met by a woman in her mid thirties and a man about the same age. I took a step backwards, realizing how much he towered over me.

They spoke to me with kind voices, holding their hands out slowly, as if to show me they had no weapons. I was ushered into the house, as the adults spoke frantically with each other. I wasn't listening, as my mind was wandering away from the present. The next thing I knew, James was gone, and I was being led to an upstairs bedroom, where I was then left alone to get some sleep. I looked around, trying to find ways to protect myself if I needed to. I sat down on the bed; it was much softer than the couch I slept on at home. I lay down, looking up at the ceiling, and before long I was drifting off into an uncomfortable, and restless sleep.


	3. In My Silence

**Note: **Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! And I'm glad you like it so far. It's getting hard to continue without revealing who the narrator is, so you'll find out who it is in this chapter, although I'm sure you have an idea. After this chapter the rating may change to M just to be safe, so you might want to look for it there if you want to keep reading. But anyway, I hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews.River

I stayed in this house with Mr. and Mrs. Mayer for almost six months, and I never spoke one word. It's not that I had nothing to say, it's that I couldn't find the words to say it. And I didn't want to upset them, because I wasn't sure how they'd react.

In the months I lived there they never hit me, never locked me out of the house, never even raised their voices at me. I saw James occasionally. He'd come over and ask me questions, never really expecting an answer, then he'd ask the Mayers questions too. How was I behaving? Did I have any new injuries? Did I speak to them?

On my seventh birthday I was scared out of my mind. Birthdays were never a good thing around my father, and I dreaded having to live through another one. I woke up that morning and quietly made my way downstairs. They Mayers were sitting at the kitchen table, breakfast sitting on plates in front of them. I took my place across from Mrs. Mayer, my eyes not leaving the floor. There was a strange silence surrounding us, and I felt their eyes on me.

"Happy birthday, Jack," Mrs. Mayer said, her voice filled with false cheer. I shuddered, remembering how anytime someone said those words it was followed by a painful punishment, my punishment for being born.

"Jack?" Mr. Mayer said, concern in his voice. I flicked my eyes up to look at him, but they quickly returned to the floor. "Are you okay?" I silently nodded my head 'yes', trying to hold back the tears that were trying to push out of my eyes.

"We need to talk about something," Mrs. Mayer said softly. _No, here it comes!_

"Please don't hurt me," I said, barley above a whisper. The Mayers exchanged glances, shocked at these first words I'd spoken in six months. Mrs. Mayer reached her hand across the table, and I flinched, quickly pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my face in them.

"Jack, of course we're not going to hurt you," she spoke softly, and I glanced up, noticing tears in her eyes.

"James is coming over this afternoon," Mr. Mayer said. "He's going to take you to a different home. I'm sorry it didn't work out here for you." With that, they stood up and walked away. I jumped as soon as they left and ran to my room, happy to be alone once again.

I sat on my bed later that day, thinking about how screwed up my life was, and I was barley seven. Why did it happen to me? Why was I born into that family? I knew I deserved it, but I didn't understand. And why did my mom have to die? Why did I have to kill her? No, I didn't pull the trigger, but maybe if I hadn't let my father have me that night she'd still be alive. _God, why didn't I fight! _I could have saved her but no, I was too afraid to stop him. And now here I was in a warm house with people who didn't hurt me, and I was being sent away.

I was brought out of my thoughts as James came through the wooden door, motioning for me to come. I stood up and grabbed my backpack, which contained my clothes, and silently followed him. He spoke to the Mayers briefly on the way out, thanking them for taking care of me. They said goodbye to me, but I backed away as Mrs. Mayer tried to hug me. She looked hurt and I felt bad, but didn't she understand that I didn't want to be touched? Ever again.

"I've found a place for you, but it's only temporary until I can find a more permanent place," James said as we pulled out of the driveway in his car. We drove for a while to the outskirts of Detroit and pulled up to a small house. Two people immediately came out of the house to greet us. We got out of the car and I stood behind James as the two, a man and woman, rushed towards me.

James held his hand out to stop them. "Jack's been through a lot, so you'll need to be patient with him," he said calmly, and I was grateful for his protection. After a brief discussion and silence from me, James left, leaving me scared and alone with this new family.

Their names were Brad and Chelsea, they told me to call them by their first names. They had two kids of their own, Ruby and Kyle, and Jessi was a foster kid like me, but she was on the verge of being adopted by Brad and Chelsea. They gave me a quick tour of the house, then we all sat down to eat dinner. Chelsea pilled some food onto my plate and I starred at it as everyone else began eating.

"Everything okay, Jack?" Chelsea asked, her voice was kind and sounded concerned. I silently nodded my head and picked up my fork.

"Hey, she asked you a question," Brad said roughly, causing me to jump. "Answer her."

"It's okay, honey. He did," Chelsea stepped in.

"I want him to answer you with words. As long as he's here I expect him to show some respect," Brad snapped back. I pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to make myself as small as possible as I began to shake, fear running up and down my spine.

"Brad," Chelsea said calmly, "He's scared. I'll take care of it." She stood up. "Come with me, Jack." I got up, not wanting to make anyone angry, and followed her to a room on the other side of the house. "You'll be sharing a room with Kyle. And don't worry about Brad, okay? He's just not used to have so many kids at the same time." I sat down on the bed as she walked towards the door. "Night Jack," she said, walking out of the room.

The next few days went by slowly and I felt like I was surrounded by a monster that was about to attack any time. Little did I know how right I was. I was sitting in the living room watching TV with Ruby one day when Brad came storming in.

"What the hell is this, Jack?" he yelled, holding up the pack of cigarettes I'd stolen from him a few nights ago. _Shit! _He walked over to me and grabbed me by the arm. I went limp immediately; things hurt less when you don't struggle. I allowed him to pull me up off the couch and shove me against the wall.

"Answer me! You think you can just come in here and steal my things?" He lifted his hand and smacked me in the mouth. "Answer me!" he screamed again. When I remained silent, he attacked again, hitting and punching me over and over. He let go of my arm and I fell to the ground as he continued to hit me. Blood began dripping from my nose, but I still didn't make a sound. "Speak!" he shrieked, loud enough to wake the dead. I slowly lifted me head and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Fuck you," I whispered. Brad took a step back, obviously shocked, and I seized the opportunity. I jumped to me feet and ran, bursting through the front door and dashing down the street. I heard Brad yelling from behind me, but my fear and adrenaline kicked in and I ran for blocks, not once looking back.


	4. Unforgivable

**Note: **Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys keep me writing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have the next one mostly written, so I'll be updating soon. Peace, River

So, this began my cycle of running away, being kicked out, and getting removed from foster homes. After I got away from Brad I decided to give up my silence, mostly because I was afraid of who else would try to beat it out of me. I don't know how far I ran that day, but I was eventually stopped by the cops and returned to James. I never told him exactly why I ran away, but when he took me back to Brad and Chelsea they wouldn't take me, saying they wouldn't allow a thief to live in their home.

By the time I was ten I'd lived in seven different homes. Some of them were decent, others were not. My favorite one only lasted for a month, and I wish I could live there forever. I wish I hadn't messed it up like I did. I was nine when I lived there and had just been removed from an abusive home, so I wasn't quite myself. But they were patient, gave me my space, and told me everything would be okay. And for the first time in my life, I believed them.

They were an elderly couple, at least in their 60's, and took care of two of their grandkids who came from places like me. The only problem with them was that they were extremely religious, so they immediately took away all my cigarettes and lighters. I guess nine is a little young to smoke, but started when I was seven and hadn't been able to kick the habit.

Things went great for a while, but then I started school. I was getting in trouble all the time, first starting with smoking, cheating, and skipping class. Then I got into a fight. I was in fourth grade and he was in fifth. He tripped me on the way to my locker one day, causing me to fall flat on my face. He started laughing as his friends gathered around me. I jumped up and leapt on top of him, tackling him to the ground. He was at least twice my size, but he obviously didn't know how to fight. I punched him over and over, the way I'd indirectly been taught, until a teacher pulled me off.

At home that night my foster mom sat me down at the kitchen table and told me how disappointed she was. "Jack, violence isn't the answer," she said. "How would God want you to handle that situation?"

That was it, I'd had enough of going to church and her always talking about God. I looked her in the eyes, and boldly said, "There is no God." With that, I stood up and walked away. James came for me the next morning, but it's not like I wasn't expecting it.

The home I stayed in the longest, eight unbearable months, was when I was ten. The man, Dan, was usually high on cocaine, and more than once he forced me to have some too, but I didn't mind. It made what he did to me less painful. I can't believe it took so long for someone to notice that I wasn't okay, but then I was finally removed. For the first time in my life I was too afraid to runaway, too afraid to even try.

The worst night happened shortly before I was rescued. It was late, after midnight at least, and I was sitting on my floor, arms tied to the bedpost, waiting for Dan to get home. I saw headlights shine through the window and heard the door slam minutes later. I shook with fear as Dan swung open my door and came over to me.

"Miss me?" he growled as he untied my hands and pulled me to my feet by my already bruised arm. I followed him as he dragged me out of the room and into the kitchen where two other men were cooking meth. He pushed me to the floor and I sat there on my hands and knees, while he joined his friends.

"Look what we have tonight, guys," he sneered and they laughed. I studied the floor as they got high. I wished they'd had coke instead, meth always made Dan worse. And I wished they'd had some for me too, because then I wouldn't have to live through this hell.

Suddenly, I was yanked to my feet by my hair, only to have my face smashed against the counter. I tried, but I couldn't contain the cry of pain that escaped my lips. This only made them laugh and I fell back to the ground, blood spewing from my face.

I started to crawl away, but I was quickly stopped when one man grabbed my ankle, dragging me across the kitchen. "No," I said softly as he picked me up by my arms and carried me into the living room, dropping me on the floor. I struggled as he fumbled with my belt. I stopped suddenly when I felt something cold against my head. I looked up to see Dan standing there with a gun against my head.

"Don't fight it, Jack. We don't have time for your shit," he said, just above a whisper. As I was distracted, the other man succeeded in undoing my belt and pulling my jeans off. The gun still against my head, he flipped me over onto my stomach and tears fell from my eyes as I tried to block out my reality. I wanted to fight, to get away, but that damn gun made it impossible.

After nearly four hours, the three left me lying on the floor, shaking and terrified. As soon as they returned to the kitchen I forced myself to get up and re-dress myself. Minutes after I was dressed Dan came back into the living room.

"We ain't done with you yet," he growled, pushing me back to the floor and removing my jeans once again. He removed his also and one of his friends picked me up and placed me on top of him, and, once again, forced me to do this unforgivable act. It's not like he hadn't touched me before, but he never took it this far. And I didn't even have to drugs to numb me this time.

After Dan and his friends each had their turn, he dragged me back to my room by my hair, threw me inside and slammed the door. Finally, it was over.


	5. Out of Hell and Back Again

**Note: ** Thanks again for all the reviews! Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time. I've been sick for a while and I'm going through a lot of crap. Just making it through the days. But I'm gonna try to update sooner than I have been. I know the last chapter was kind of dark, and this one is too, but I promise, good times are ahead for Jackie. Peace, River

Shortly after that awful night the cops came tearing through the house, suspecting Dan of using and dealing drugs. When they found him he was hurting me and I was high, thank God, so let's just say I won't be seeing Dan for a very long time. I hope he enjoys getting raped in prison.

I can't even believe how lucky I was after I got out of there. I went through a lot of homes, but only a few of them abused me. I ran away from them but was kicked out of all the others. I developed a strong attraction to cocaine and pot, so that got me in trouble several times. I got kicked out of a couple schools, mostly for fighting, which lead to getting kicked out of the house. Oh, and there was the time I stole that car. And all this before I was twelve. I guess they're not kidding when they call me a "first class fuck up".

James was angry with me as he took me to my 14th foster home when I was 12. A man, John, lived there. I found out later that his wife had died a few months before my arrival. It was strange walking into his house, and my first impression wasn't good. John had a mean face and he spoke very loudly, causing me to jump nearly every time he spoke. James dropped me off that morning and I spent most of the day in my new room avoiding John. He was way too rough for me and I dreaded having to live in his house.

I sat on my bed later that night, trying to sleep, though I knew I wouldn't. My empty stomach cried out, scolding me for skipping lunch and dinner. It's not that I didn't want to eat, it's that he didn't let me. I was surprised; I mean, it's not like I'd never been starved before, it's jus that on the first day people usually pretend to like you or at least treat you decent. It scared me to think that this place might be worse, worse than everything I'd already been through, if that was even possible. I looked down at my arms, the many scars that lined them up and down. How could I possible survive anything worse?

I shot up in bed that night to find myself alone in my room, shaking and sweating. "A nightmare," I whispered to myself. "Just a nightmare." I guess no matter how much I tell myself that it's not real, I always know that I was true, maybe not now, but at one time. I sat there for a minute catching my breath when I realized I was extremely thirsty.

I climbed out of my bed and silently made my way to the kitchen. The house was quiet as I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a small, glass cup. The thought of food was tempting but I didn't want to risk getting in trouble on my first night. Besides, the water would ease my thirst and fill my stomach at the same time. I was better than nothing.

I began to walk to the sink when the light flipped on and John's booming voice ripped through the quiet house.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled. He startled me so bad that I jumped and dropped the glass, shattereing it into a thousand pieces. My mind went blank and I can't even imagine the panic he must have seen on my face. Instantly I did the only thing I could think of. I dropped to my knees and began picking up the glass.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying frantically to clean up the mess. "I'm sorry!" It was all I could think to say. I kept repeating it until John's foot smashed into my stomach, stopping me mid-sentence, mid-movement. I looked up at him, fear overtaking my entire body. He bent down to where I was and grabbed my arm, squeezing it as hard as he possible could.

"Listen up," he hissed, pulling me closer to his ugly face. "I don't know who you think you are, but this is my house and I'll be damned if some piece of shit comes in here and acts like he can do whatever he wants." I watched silently as he picked up a chunk of glass from the broken cup and held it against my forearm. He looked me in the eyes and I jumped as he pressed the glass into my arm, dragging it across the whole width. And again, and again. Three times in and out of my arm. Blood dripped into the pile of broken glass beneath me.

He still hadn't let go of my arm and I knew it would leave a bruise. "Just remember who has the power around here Jack." He finally let go of my arm, and I stood up and began walking back to my room.

"Hey!" his voice yelled behind me. I turned around slowly. "Did I say you could leave? He stormed toward me and punched me so hard that I fell to the ground, hitting my face on the corner of table. Blood poured from my nose and mouth from the combination of the hits.

"You never learn, do you?" he shrieked. My body shook violently as I saw him unbuckle his belt. _No! Not again!_

"Please," I whispered. He lifted the belt in the air and brought it down hard on my bare arms and back. I winced in pain, but I smiled as I realized he wasn't going to do what I thought he was; I'd rather be hit with a belt than that any day. He brought it down over and over, I stopped counting after ten. The last time he swung the buckle caught my face, leaving a large cut under my eye.

I lay there silently on floor, watching John with pleading eyes. "Go to your room," he said calmly, walking away from me. I slowly lifted myself up off the floor, pain rushing through my entire body. I used the railing to help pull me up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on the bed, gently touching my new wounds. There was a lot of blood running down my arms and face. I sighed as the tears I'd been holding in began to fall freely, a warm mixture of blood and tears dripping into my shaking hands.

I stayed with John for three weeks. He didn't let me eat at all, and I tried to steal food once but I got caught and beat for it. I wasn't allowed to go to school, I wasn't even allowed to leave the house. He beat me, tried to drown me, and cut me all the time, and one day I just decided I had enough. Even though I knew I deserved it, I wasn't going to let him do this to me.

John went out with some friends that night and I took it as my chance to escape. When I was sure he was gone I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife I could find, just in case. Then I went back to my room and packed some of my clothes into a backpack. Not like it mattered anyway, they were all stained with blood, but I didn't care. After I was packed I held the knife in my hand and ran to the front door, only to be met by John the second I opened it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I didn't take time I answer; I just tried to push him out of my way so I could run. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house, tossing me to the floor. I tried to talk, but he kicked me in the face, stomach, ribs, over and over. I tried to crawl away but it was impossible, he was too furious.

I suddenly remember the knife; I still hadn't let go of it. I took a breath and prepared myself for what I had to do. I raised it up and screamed as I felt it go into John. He fell to the floor, holding his bleeding stomach and I pulled it out only to re-enter it twice more. He was yelling in pain and bleeding profusely. The shock of what I had done didn't hit me until after I had grabbed my backpack and ran out the door, leaving a bleeding, screaming John behind me.


	6. In The Arms of an Angel

**Note: **This chapter picks up where the introduction left off. Hope you enjoy it.

I ran as fast as I could, I had to get away. I slipped in the snow as I ran, and the large flakes pelted my face. _What did I do? _I couldn't believe it. I _stabbed_ someone. Now I would either end up in jail, or worse, another foster home.

I ran for a long time, I'm not sure how long, and I didn't bother to turn around or stop. When I finally did stop I noticed I was in a small, quiet neighborhood, but I had no idea where I was. I walked slowly, catching my breath and trying to calm my mind. _Where am I going to sleep? What am I going to eat? What will happen if I get caught? Did I kill John? Maybe he's not dead. _I couldn't stop these thoughts from flooding my mind. They overwhelmed me as tears dribbled down my cheeks.

I made a decision that night, a promise to myself. I vowed to _never_ return to another foster home. I was _never _going to let anyone touch me again. I was only 12 but not stupid; I knew I had to find a way to survive out here on the streets of Detroit. _The streets_ I thought. _This is my home now. This is where I belong. I don't belong in someone else's house. _I decided that I wasn't going to be the pathetic, abused kid anymore. I needed to take care of myself so I could just stay alive.

I was pondering these thoughts when a voice behind me caused me to jump. "Hey kid, you okay?"

I turned around and was faced by a man who was probably in his early twenties. He was big, not fat but strong, and he looked kind of mean. I got a little scared thinking of the damage he could do, but then I remembered my promise. No more being scared or skittish.

"I'm fine," I replied with as much confidence in my voice as I could muster.

"You don't look fine," he took a step towards me. I backed up realizing what I must have looked like. A fresh black eye and cuts on my face, my cut and bruised arms exposed by my short sleeved shirt, and a mixture of my blood and John's blood on my shirt. Not to mention the fact I hadn't eaten for a long time and you could see every bone in my body. "What the hell happened to you?" His voice sounded nicer than he looked, but I didn't trust him.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I'm fine."

"Here, let me help you," he stretched his hand out to take my arm and I backed away again, frightened by the motion.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled. "I don't need your help!" My head started spinning as I tried to walk away. The cold was sinking into me through my lack of warm clothes, and the days of starvation were taking a toll on my body. I felt weak and exhausted as I tried to get away from him. I wanted him out of my sight, where I knew he couldn't hurt me. I took a few more steps but quickly collapsed into the snow as hunger and cold overtook me and I drifted away into the darkness of my mind.

I woke up, confused and scared. I was in a warm bed, surrounded by monitors and tubes. It didn't take me long to realize I was in a hospital. I sat up, pain rushing through me, and looked around. I was alone, but I saw feet and heard voices outside the door.

"Mild hypothermia… Evidence… Severe abuse… Malnutrition." I couldn't make out everything they said, but soon the door opened and a doctor walked in with James, a police officer, and an older looking woman.

"Jack, you're awake," the doctor said. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged casually, "Fine."

"You gave us quite a scare," he continued as he checked something on one of the monitors.

"My bad." I knew I shouldn't have had such an attitude, but I just couldn't help it.

"Jack, can I ask you some questions?" the officer asked, taking a step toward me. I flinched. _God, Jack! Why can't you at least pretend not to be scared!_

"It was self-defense!" I blurted out. "I didn't mean to kill him!"

The officer got a puzzled look on his face but it faded just a quick as it came. "John's not dead. He's in the hospital and soon he'll be in jail. But I need you to tell me everything he did to you so I can make sure he gets the full sentence he deserves."

I looked around at the four people in the room. The only person I knew was James, and I didn't even want to tell him what happened. "I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled.

"That's alright. We can talk another time," the officer said as she shook hands with the adults and left. The doctor checked a few more things, took the IV out of my arm, then he left too.

"This is Evelyn Mercer," James began, pointing to the lady. She had soft, kind eyes and a nice smile, but you can never be too careful. "You're going to be staying with her and her sons for a while. And she'll try to find a permanent family for you. But this is your last chance. If you run away we'll have nowhere else to put you." I looked down. _Put me somewhere decent and I won't run away_ I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack," Evelyn said as she pulled a chair up next to my bed and sat down. I nodded slightly with my head rather than speaking. "Okay Jack, I'm taking off, so you'll be going home with Evelyn when the doctors say it's okay. I'll call you in few days to see how things are going," James said. He waved to me and left, leaving me with this woman.

To be quit honest, I was pissed at myself. Why was I letting them force me into yet another foster home? It wasn't going to work, so I didn't see why I should even try. And besides, she would never be able to find a family to take me permanently. Nobody wants a drug addict who steals cars and gets kicked out of schools. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed Evelyn starring at me. "What?" I asked quickly.

"Oh nothing," she smiled and I flinched as she put her hand on my arm. "I think you'll fit in rather well at home." _Right_ I thought. _I don't fit in anywhere. Why should this place be any different?_

A few hours later I was released from the hospital. I could barely remember one other time I was in the hospital. It was when I was five and I got beat up by my dad's friend, but when I went to the hospital they, of course, said I got attacked by the dog. I followed Evelyn to her car and we drove away.

"So Jack, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Dinner. The thought hadn't crossed my mind for a long time, probably because I knew I'd never get any. And I wondered if she would let me eat or just make me sit there and stare at it.

"It doesn't matter," I replied, starring out the window.

"Well, I'll make something. See what's in the cupboards." We drove in silence for a while longer until we pulled into a neighborhood. It looked so familiar, but I couldn't remember when I'd seen it.

"Here we are," Evelyn announced as we pulled into the driveway of a house. "The boys won't be home for a little while, so we'll get you settled in before they get home." I followed her inside, taking in the warmth of the house as I looked around. It was nice, but by the little messes here and there you could tell that teenagers lived in the house too. Evelyn led me up the stairs and into a bedroom near the front of the hall. It was amazing. It contained one bed, which I assumed meant I got my own room, a nightstand, and a dresser.

"Whoa," I said out loud, mostly to myself.

"Go inside," Evelyn urged. "I hope you like it." I walked in and set my backpack on the bed. "My room is right across the hall, so if you need me during the night or anything that's where I'll be. And the bathroom is right there at the end of the hall." I was listening but not really paying attention. I was too busy admiring my new room.

"Well," Evelyn said, heading towards the door, "I'll let you be alone to get adjusted. You can stay here if you want or come downstairs. It's up to you. I'll let you know when dinner's ready, okay?" I nodded my head and she left. Evelyn talked too much, but she was nice. Not the fake nice that people have on the first day of a new foster home, but she seemed truly concerned and kind. I decided to give this place a chance, maybe it wouldn't turn out so bad.

Not long after Evelyn left I heard the front door open and the sound of three different voices filled the house.

"What took you boys so long?" Evelyn's voice.

"We caught a pick up game after school." A male voice. It sounded so familiar.

"But Angel ditched us for Sofi." A different voice. There was more chatter and playful arguing but before long Evelyn came knocking on my door.

"Time for dinner, Jackie," she said cheerfully. I was sitting on my bed, breathing hard and shaking slightly. I hadn't gotten high in over a day, and I was already going through withdrawals. _I need to find a way to get some drugs! _

"Are you okay?" she sat down beside me.

"Hmm? I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Okay, well let's go have some dinner." I got up and followed her downstairs into the dinning room. There were three boys, all older than me, sitting at the table. I kept my head down, hoping they wouldn't notice me. They stood up when Evelyn entered and all held hands as she prayed. I didn't join them. They sat back down when she was done and she motioned for me to sit too. I sat down in the only empty seat, between Evelyn and one of the teenagers.

"These are my sons," Evelyn began. I kept my eyes focused on my feet. "That's Jeremiah," the one sitting next to me, "Angel," the one across the table, "and I believe you've already met Bobby." I glanced up to the one she introduced as Bobby and I suddenly realized that he was the guy I ran into the night I escaped from John. _That's why this neighborhood looks so familiar!_

They all waved or said some kind of greeting then went on to their supper. I just sat there, staring at my empty plate. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. "Jack aren't you hungry?" Evelyn asked quietly. I shrugged. She took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and piled them on my plate. "Try some of these," she instructed. "We don't skip meals around here."

I began to eat slowly, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself. "Hey kid, you play hockey?" Bobby asked. I didn't like him calling me 'kid'. I was far from being a child. I shook my head, 'no'. "Well, we'll fix that," he said, more to his brothers than me. We ate on in silence for a while. I still kept my head down; the less you look at people the less they notice you. After a few minutes and lifted my head up and I noticed that Bobby was starring at me. It pissed me off, he had no right to watch me.

"Stop staring at me or I'll kill you," I said quietly, but loud enough for him to know I wasn't kidding. I'd decided that if I was forced into another foster home I was going to stand up for myself. These people were not going to touch me, even though I knew they could easily kill me.

"Excuse me?" He sounded angry. _Way to go Jack, now you're gonna get it. _I looked back down at the table.

"Jackie," Evelyn said, almost in a whisper. "We don't threaten each other here, okay?" I nodded my head. "Sorry," I mumbled. The rest of dinner was uneventful, silent eating and small talk. After the food was gone and the table was cleared I went back to my room, wanting to be alone. I didn't like Bobby. Jeremiah was nice, and Angel was quiet, but Bobby was weird to me. I didn't want to be around him. I sat down on my bed, thinking about how well my first night went. I really felt like this home would be a good one, but I was afraid I would fuck it up before long.

I woke up that night screaming and shaking. I didn't have nightmares too often, but when I did they were terrible and I always woke up screaming. I guess I must have been really loud because Evelyn came running through the door and over to my bed. I was terrified, I hated the dark. It's a lame thing to be afraid of, I know, especially when you're 12, but too many bad things happen in the dark.

"Jack," Evelyn said my name loudly so I could hear over my screaming but she didn't sound upset. She reached out and gently grabbed me by my arms and I freaked out. I didn't want her to touch me or even be around me. I jumped up off the bed and tried to run out of the room, but she had a firm hold on me. She pulled me close to her in an uncomfortable hug and I dropped to the floor, hoping maybe I could crawl away.

"Let go!" I shrieked. She got down on the floor with me and continued to hug me as I struggled and screamed. I tried to hit her, just to make her let go, but she only held my arms down tighter, but not painfully. Not long later Bobby and the other boys came into my room, obviously woken up by my noise.

"What's going on?" Someone asked. I'm not sure who.

"Let me go! Get off!" I couldn't stop screaming. I just wanted her to leave me alone!

"Shhh," she whispered calmingly in my ear. "It's going to be okay."

"Fuck you!" I yelled. I kept struggling but it was worthless. She wasn't going to let go of me. When I finally stopped kicking and moving she picked me up, she was strong for an old lady, and sat down with me on my bed, still holding me in a hug. She continued to shush me quietly and I started sobbing, unable to stop. It was embarrassing, but there were just too many emotions taking over my mind and I didn't know what to do. Before long, still crying, I felt myself drift back to sleep, safe and comfortable in Evelyn's gentle arms.


	7. Nicknames

**Note: **I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I had some SERIOUS writers block for a while. But now I think I've got the rest of the story so I can update regularly. This chapter is kind of short, but I didn't have a lot of time to type it. Thanks for the reviews! Much Respect, River

I woke up three more times on my first night in the Mercer house. Every time I woke up Evelyn was right there, sitting in a chair next to my bed, waiting to comfort me. It was weird to fall asleep knowing she was still there, but at the same time I felt safe.

The next morning I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. Evelyn must have let sleep in, seeing as I didn't get much sleep during the night. I wandered downstairs to find Bobby watching a hockey game on TV.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said, not taking his eyes off the game. I didn't reply. I figured if he was going to be an ass, I would be one too. I made my way into the kitchen where I found Eveyln washing dishes.

"Good morning, Jack," she said with a smile.

"Morning," I mumbled, sitting down at the table. Evelyn took a plate of eggs out of the refrigerator and put them in the microwave. Then she took a piece of bread and put it in the toaster.

"I saved some breakfast for you." She looked exhausted. _No wonder, Jack. You kept her up half the damn night! _

"Thanks," I said as she put the food in front of me. I started eating and shortly after Bobby came into the kitchen.

"What are you up to today, dear?" Evelyn asked.

"Probably just going to catch another pick up game if Angel ever comes back from Sofi's." He took a soda out of the refrigerator and sat down next to me. "You want to come, Jackie?"

I glared at my plate. "No."

He stood up. "Well, we're not leaving for a while so if you change your mind…" He began to walk away, but before he did he slapped me on the back in a brotherly way. I jumped up from my seat, knocking the chair over and quickly backed away from Bobby.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

Bobby took a step toward me. "Jack, I…"

I jumped back again. "Get away from me!" Bobby backed up as Evelyn rushed over to me. I backed away from her too, only to be stopped by the wall.

"Bobby, why don't you go back to the living room," Evelyn said calmly. She picked up the chair that I knocked over and motioned for me to sit. I did, not wanting to cause any more trouble. I knew I'd already be in trouble for being so loud. Evelyn sat down in the chair next to me and held her hands out, palms up.

"Jackie," she spoke in almost a whisper. "I know bad things happened to you before you came to me." I looked away, not wanting her see my past in my eyes. "Hey, look at me." Her voice was firm but gentle and I slowly lifted my head. "But you're safe now," she smiled.

I thought about what Evelyn said to me for a long time. I did feel safe at her house, and so far she'd treated me well, but I've been there before. You can never trust it. People can turn on you at any time. I didn't go with Bobby and his brothers to play hockey. Instead, Evelyn and I went to the store. She insisted I get some new clothes.

I didn't go shopping too often, and when I did I hated it. There always too many people, starring at you and you wonder what they're thinking. We were in the isle with toothpaste and floss and those kinds of things when Evelyn told me to pick out a toothbrush. I don't think she knew how excited that made me, because I'd never had my own toothbrush before. It usually got taken away. I chose one that was white with some green on it and put it in the cart. Then we continued through the store.

While Evelyn was looking at some shampoos and stuff I snuck away to the next isle over where they kept the 'over the counter' medications. I really needed to get some drugs, but I didn't want to sneak out of the Mercer house just yet. I still needed to figure out when everyone would be asleep and I wouldn't get caught. I grabbed a bottle of painkillers and stuffed them in my pocket before anyone had a chance to notice me. These would have to hold me over until I could get something stronger.

Evelyn and I returned to her house a few hours later with some new clothes and my toothbrush and some other things. I quickly grabbed the toothbrush out of the bag and ran up to my room. I stuffed it and the painkillers in my sock drawer and closed it quickly. A few minutes later the phone rang and Evelyn appeared in my doorway.

"I have to run to work for a little bit. Will you be okay if I leave you here alone?" _If she leaves me here alone? I'm 12 for God's sake, how dumb does she think I am?_

"I'll be fine," I replied.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. And the boys should be home any minute. Keep them out of trouble, okay?" She smiled at me as she left. _Finally! I can be alone for a while._ After she was gone I swallowed some of the painkiller and then I went outside and sat on the front steps with my cigarettes and lighter. She hadn't found them yet, and I was determined to make sure she wouldn't. I lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke, feeling a calming sensation run over me.

I sat out there for about fifteen minutes before Bobby came home. Jerry and Angel weren't with him, but I didn't ask. I didn't really care.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter." He sat down next to me and took out one of his own cigarettes.

"Aren't you a little young to smoke, princess?"

"No. And don't call me princess." I was pissed.

"Why not? Are you gay?" Memories of Dan and his friends attacked me like a tidal wave. _You're not gay! You didn't have a choice._

"I'm not gay." I stood up and flicked my cigarette at him. I began to walk inside and I heard Bobby mumble, "What ever you say, Jackie," behind me.


	8. Not Alone

**Note: **Two chapters in one day! I thought I'd try to make up for making you wait so long last time! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. Much Respect, River

"I don't need to go to therapy," I grumbled as Evelyn and I approached a large, gray building. "I'm not crazy." I'd been with Evelyn for a couple weeks but I was still pushing her and her sons away.

"I know you're not, sweetheart," Evelyn said, holding the door for me to go inside. "But you might find it helpful to talk to someone."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not crazy."

"Just go a few times, okay? And we'll see if it helps." We walked over to a counter where a young woman was sitting.

"Hi, Evelyn," she said with a smile.

"Hi Sheila."

"This must be Jack." She typed something on the keyboard then looked up once again. "Okay, you're all checked in. If you just want to have a seat in the waiting room around the corner, Dr. Myler will be with you soon." I followed Evelyn around the corner where we sat down in the waiting area. We waited for about ten minutes before a man walked into the room.

"Jack?" Evelyn stood up and shook hands with him. He was tall and bald with an ugly mustache and a fat belly. I hated him right away.

"Okay, Jack. Let's go into my office." He started to walk away and Evelyn nudged me to follow him. "I'll wait here," she said with a smile. I followed the doctor into a small office. The lighting was low and there were two chairs, one at his desk and another for me. I sat down as he looked at some papers, my file I assumed. He set the papers down and looked at me, placing his hands on his stomach.

"Your mom says you're having trouble with some things." He sounded rude, and I could tell he didn't care. I was just another patient, another paycheck for him.

"She's not my mom." He looked surprised.

"Oh? Where is your mom?"

"Didn't you read my file?" I was getting pissed.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from your perspective."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jack, therapy doesn't work if you don't cooperate." _Cooperate? What the hell is this guy's problem?_

"My mom's dead, okay? Now stop talking about it!" I wanted to look away from him, but at the same time I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to talk about anything I didn't want to, so I starred defiantly at him.

"Uncooperative," he mumbled as he wrote on a notepad. I looked at him for a moment, about to cuss him out but he spoke again. "Evelyn says you have nightmares. Why do you think that is?"

I pause, thinking of what I could say. "Shit happens. I'm just lucky and got a lot of it."

"Hmm. Let's talk about Dan. He was one of your foster fathers, correct?" I look down at my feet, fear and anger overtaking me. _What happened between Dan and me is nobody's business. I'll never talk about it to anybody, not even Evelyn._

"We don't need to talk about him." He sighed, obviously annoyed, and mumbled something I didn't understand as he scribbled on his notepad once more.

"What about the drugs? Evelyn said you snuck out of the house the other night to get cocaine. And she also said you've been taking medications."

"You can thank Dan for that. I like the drugs," I said sarcastically.

"Jack, I'm here to help you. But I can't help you if you don't let me." _Bullshit. I heard that before._ I reached his hand out and placed it on my leg. I jumped up off the chair and punched him, right in the mouth.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed, leaving the office. He was right behind me, trying to get me to go back into his office.

"Jack…"

"Fuck you!" I grabbed my jacket from where Evelyn was sitting as I stormed past her. She looked concerned. "Let's go," I said to her. She stopped me by taking my hand gently. It startled me, but I let her hold my hand as I stopped walking, knowing she wouldn't hurt me.

"I don't know what you said to him Dr. Myler, but believe me, you will be hearing from my attorney," she said to the doctor with a tone in her voice I'd never heard before. I expected her to be angry at me for swearing at a doctor, but she just squeezed my hand and said, "Come on, Jackie." With that, we walked out of the building and I never saw Dr. Myler again.

I woke up that night from another nightmare, and I was scared when Evelyn didn't come rushing into my room like I thought she would. Instead, Bobby came in and sat down on my bed. I scooted away from him, getting as close to the wall as I could.

"You okay, Jackie?" he asked with the kindest tone in his voice I'd ever heard. I nodded my head. "Where's Miss Evelyn?" I whispered.

"She got called in to work. But I'm here," he said.

"I don't want you," I didn't mean to sound so rude, but Bobby hated me and I wasn't too fond of him either.

"Jack, I know a lot of shit happened to you." _God, why does everyone have to know!_ He lowered his voice. "But I've been there, too. Before Ma adopted me I went through most of the same stuff as you. And so did Angel and Jerry. From what Ma tells me, it sounds like you had it the worst out of all of us, but I just think you should know that you're not alone, okay? And I had nightmares for a long time too."

He paused, letting me take in what he had said. "Did she make you go to therapy?" I asked, still pissed about what had happened earlier.

"Yep. And I cussed that bitch out just like you did." I laughed a little, imagining Bobby swearing at a therapist. He stood up getting ready to leave. "You should laugh more often. This family isn't so bad if you'd just give us a chance." He started to walk away when I interrupted him.

"Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" I was embarrassed to ask the question, unsure if he'd think I was being a baby or not. He stopped walking and sat down in the chair in the corner of my room.

"Sure thing, Jackie. Night." I turned over and fell back asleep, feeling safe and, for the first time in my life, I felt like I was accepted.

The next morning I woke up and found Bobby sleeping in the chair. He looked like a little kid sitting there with his mouth hanging wide open. _Maybe he's not so bad after all._ I went downstairs and Evelyn greeted me from the living room.

"Jack, can I talk to you about something?" She sounded a little worried. I sat down next to her.

"What?"

"Jack, I found a family that wants to adopt you. They're coming by this afternoon to pick you up." My heart dropped into my stomach. _A new family?_ I didn't want to go somewhere else. I knew I couldn't admit it to Evelyn or her sons, but I wanted to stay there forever. I was just getting to know Bobby and I trusted Evelyn.

"Isn't that exciting, dear?" I looked down.

"You don't want me here?" Evelyn looked hurt.

"Of course I do! But I just thought you'd like to be adopted into a permanent family. Now you won't have to worry about moving around or changing schools anymore." I stood up.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I went to my room and found the pills. I swallowed a handful, I'm not even sure how many, and laid down on my bed, letting my pain slip away with my consciousness.


	9. Going Home

For the next six weeks I was known as Jack Donovan. I had a mom and a dad, although I preferred to call them Mr. and Mrs. Donovan. I also had a brother who was the same age as me named Luke. When you're adopted into a family you're supposed to stay with them forever, right? Well, I'm not that lucky. They were talking about putting me back up for adoption only a few weeks after I'd arrived. But I didn't want to be there anyway. I hated them, and I hated Luke.

My first night was weird. I was laying in my bed looking at the picture Evelyn had given me of Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and me that she'd taken a few days before I left. I was pissed at her for sending me away, but at the same time I knew she thought it was for the best. Luke was sitting on his bed across the room talking to me about pointless things like video games and sports. I wished he's just stop talking so I could sleep.

"So what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Every kid who comes here has something wrong with them." He paused. "So what is it?"

I sighed and rolled over to face him. "If I tell you will you shut up and go to sleep?" He nodded his head and I could see curiosity and excitement in his eyes. Sure he was 12, but he acted like a fucking six-year-old. It was really annoying. "I tried to kill someone. I stabbed him in the stomach and left him there to die." I said it so bluntly that I kind of scared myself.

"Nuh uh!" Luke said loudly. "Mom told me it was self-defense."

"It was. But I meant to kill him. He should have died." I stop talking and look down at the picture, remembering all too well the night I escaped from John and ended up with the Mercer's. I only meant to scare Luke into leaving me alone by telling him this, but it was bringing up too many memories, things I spent the last few months trying to forget.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Luke spoke up again. "What happened to your arm?" He pointed to one of my many scars on my forearm. To be honest, I didn't even remember how I got that one.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Someone hit you, didn't they?" I started having flashbacks of all the people in my life who had done just that.

_Stop! I'm sorry. I won't do it again! _

_'You deserve this, Jack.' _

_'Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little shit!'_

_'Get the fuck out of my house!' _

Tears started to roll out of my eyes and I couldn't block out the memories. Luke laughed a little bit.

"Why are you crying? You're a girl." Bobby always called me a fairy or a girl and it pissed me off, but it was okay. But it was only okay if Bobby did it. I remember once when Angel called me a fairy and I kicked him in the shin.

"Fuck you!" I jumped off my bed and leapt on top of Luke, pushing him off the bed and to the floor. I punched him in the face a couple times before his parents came rushing into the room. "Jack, get off him!" his dad yelled.

Luke was sobbing by this time, it was pathetic, and Mr. Donovan quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me off, shoving me to the other side of the room. The two crouched down next to their bleeding son and hugged him, giving him useless comfort.

Then their attention turned to me, anger obvious in their eyes. Mr. Donovan told me in a firm voice to sit on my bed; I did.

"Jack, what do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Donovan questioned. They were standing over me, and making me feel so trapped. I didn't speak, I just glared at them. After a few minutes they told Luke he could sleep in their room and the three of them left me alone.

My hands were shaking, partly from how angry I was but mostly from my lack of drugs. I wasn't in Detroit anymore, so I wasn't exactly sure where to buy anything, although I'm sure I could have figured it out. So instead I wandered into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.

"These people are crazy," I whispered to myself as I noticed all the anti-depressants and other meds. I grabbed a couple bottles, I didn't even bother to see what they were, and dumped some of the pills in my hand. I swallowed them quickly and returned to my room, cradling the picture in my arms and finally fell asleep.

Before long I decided that I had to get kicked out. It was my only chance of going back to Evelyn. Mr. and Mrs. Donovan fought all the time, usually about me, and Luke was so annoying that I just wanted to kill him. I liked Mrs. Donovan, she was nice and understanding, but her husband hated me. He didn't really talk to me and once when Mrs. Donovan was out of town for the weekend he made me sleep outside. But I knew it wouldn't take me long to get kicked out. I was rude, defiant, I got into fights at school, I stole from stores a couple times, and I stole their medications quite often.

I overheard them arguing one night about me when they thought I was asleep. "Dean, we can't just kick him out."

"Why not, Lisa? He doesn't want to be here anyway."

"Where's he supposed to go? He just needs to get used to us." Her voice lowered slightly. "He's been through so much already."

"Send him back to a foster home or something. He can't stay here."

"We're his family now, remember? We adopted him. We can't just send him away." I heard Mr. Donovan sigh as his wife walked away from him. I stood up and grabbed my backpack and stuffed my things in it. If they weren't going to get rid of me I'd just do it myself. I climbed out of the window as quietly as I could and made my way down the street. I wasn't sure how to get back to Detroit, so I stopped at a payphone and dialed the only number I knew.

I smiled as I heard a familiar voice answer the phone. "Hello?" She sounded tired.

"Mom?"

"Who is this?"

"Ma, it's Jack. Can you come pick me up?"


	10. Family

**Note: **Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter is kind of short, but I thought it was a good place to leave off. I'll be updating soon though. Leave some more reviews, they make me happy! Much Respect, River

I've always hated New Years. Why do people celebrate the fact they've survived another year in this shithole? Besides, New Years is just another excuse for people to get wasted and do stupid things.

I was sitting on my bed plucking the guitar I'd gotten for Christmas. I planned on spending New Years alone in my room; but at least this year I didn't have to worry about getting my ass kicked. There was a small knock on the door and Evelyn poked her head in.

"Jack, why don't you come downstairs and watch T.V. with us."

I shook my head. "I don't celebrate New Years." She came into my room and sat down on my bed.

"Honey, this year is going to be different, okay? New memories." She took my hand. "Besides, I have something I want to tell you and the other boys."

I reluctantly followed her out of my room and downstairs where we found Bobby, Angel, and Jeremiah watching some concert on T.V. Well, actually Bobby was watching a concert. Angel and Jerry were tangled in a mess on the floor. Jerry held Angel down as he tried desperately to get up.

"Okay!" Angel yelled in defeat. Jerry got off and helped him to his feet.

"I'm still your big brother," he laughed. Evelyn laughed too, watching her sons with a look on her face. She loved them so much, I could tell. And I couldn't help but be jealous of Bobby, Jerry, and Angel. Evelyn was their mom and she loved them. I always wondered what that felt like. I was pondering this when Evelyn brought out a plate of cookies. Bobby stood up, taking a cookie, and headed for the door.

"Bobby Mercer, where are you going?" Evelyn stopped him.

"Meet some friends. It's New Years."

"Bobby, sit down. We're spending New Years as a family." _If only I had a family._

Bobby sat back down on the couch. We all knew he couldn't disobey Evelyn, it would kill him. Once we were all seated and quiet Evelyn turned off the T.V. and stood in front of us.

"Boys, I have some exciting news." She paused. "Jack's going to say with us."

"What?" Jerry asked, obviously as shocked as I was.

"I'm adopting him." She practically ran over to where I was sitting and engulfed me in a hug. "Isn't that exciting?" I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. I was _finally_ going to live somewhere I wanted to, somewhere safe. But then I had a thought. What if she changed her mind and sent me back like everyone else did? What if she got sick of me getting in trouble or always waking her up in the middle of the night?

Apparently Bobby noticed the change in my expression. "What's wrong, Jackie?" I looked down at the floor.

"What if you change your mind?" I asked softly. "What if I get in trouble or something and you don't want me anymore?" Bobby chuckled slightly.

"Hey, she raised _us_," he said sweeping his arms to his brothers. "Trust me, nothing beats the trouble we used to get into."

"Used to?" Evelyn asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed and she hugged me again.

"Welcome to the family, Cracker Jack," Angel said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"You're a Mercer now," Jerry added. _Jack Mercer. _'I can live with that,' I thought with a smile.


	11. NOTE

NOTE:

Hi everyone. First, I'd like to apologize for the long hiatus this story has been on. I've been thinking and thinking and just can't come up with anything good enough to put in it.

I've decided to leave it as it is, ending with Chapter 10.

Thank you to my faithful readers and also for all the reviews!

I don't think I'll be writing anymore Fanfiction, at least not for quite a while. I'm working on a few fiction pieces though. If you want to follow my writing, feel free to check out the piece I'm working on at the moment.

.com/s/2788772/1/Worlds_Apart

Thanks again everyone. Take care!

*River


End file.
